Indiana Jones
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Junior was an American archaeologist most famously known as Indiana Jones or Indy. During World War I, he used the name Henri Defense and went by a number of aliases throughout his life. He was married at least twice, fathered a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career, Jones found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. Born July 1, 1899, in Princeton, New Jersey, Jones' life was indelibly influenced when he accompanied his parents, Henry Sr. and Anna Jones on a world lecture tour from 1908 to 1910. Throughout his travels, Jones encountered many important figures in history who shaped his outlook on life. After the return home, his mother became ill and died. Father and son relocated to Utah in 1912 but without Anna, their relationship became increasingly strained. As Henry Sr. withdrew into his studies, Indiana found himself in various locations as his father lectured once again. By 1916, Indiana and his father had moved back to Princeton. While on Spring Break that year, Indiana quit high school, briefly participated in the Mexican Revolution, and spent the next three years fighting in World War I. Afterwards, he attended the University of Chicago, where he studied under Professor Abner Ravenwood, later transferring to France, where he earned an undergraduate degree in linguistics. In 1925, he began a brief relationship with Ravenwood's daughter Marion, which ended his friendship with Abner. Once a graduate, he briefly became an archaeology teacher in London where he met student Deirdre Campbell. Their romance led to marriage in 1926, but a plane crash took Deirdre's life. In the years leading up to World War II, Jones secured a teaching position at Marshall College. In 1936, the US Government contracted him to find the Ark of the Covenant, which led him to be reunited with Marion Ravenwood. The relationship lasted until Jones left a week before their wedding. During the war, Jones joined the OSS along with girlfriend Sophia Hapgood. The Cold War brought the Soviets into the competition as a new world power and Indy found himself the focal point of their quest for Akator. After Soviet agents kidnapped him, he agreed to help his son Mutt Williams rescue his father figure and Indy's colleague Harold Oxley. Indy and Marion were reunited and their reconciliation finally led to marriage. Jones' lifetime of adventures eventually took its toll: he sustained a wound to one eye and was forced to walk with a cane during his 90's. By the early 1990s, he was living in the New York City area with his daughter and grandchildren. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-C to 9-A with weaponry Name: Henry Jones Jr. / Indiana Jones, Indy Origin: Indiana Jones Gender: Male Age: 36 (The Temple of Doom), 37 (Raiders of the Lost Ark), 38 or 39 (The Last Crusade), 57 (Kingdom of the Crystal Skull), 93 (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) Classification: Human, Archaeologist, Historian, College Professor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Has performed several different feats of agility on multiple occasions ), Genius Intelligence, Multilingualism (Can speak Greek, Mandarin, Hindi, French, German, Spanish, Quecha, Arabic, Portuguese, Italian, Hungarian, Swedish, Latin, Middle English, a bit of Russian, and a bit of Turkish aside from his native language. Can read Ancient Greek. Translated Colloma and a form of Celtic. Was one of the few people on Earth who could translate an obscure African language), Stealth Mastery (Is an expert in stealth), Expert Archaeologist, Vehicular Mastery (Is a expert pilot), Martial Arts (Is an expert in close combat), Weapon Mastery (Noted to be the master of the bullwhip. Skilled in fencing.Also skilled with firearms), iron will, Explosion Manipulation (with explosives), Enhanced Senses (With Spirit Animal, capable of seeing through the eyes of an eagle, the veil of a Ceiban sixth-level master of veiling, and a Wiccan village's illusory magic), Precognition (With Spirit Animal, can receive visions of the future), Telepathy (With Spirit Animal, telepathically communicated with Merlin), Clairvoyance (With Spirit Animal, received a vision of a man Indy was looking for) Attack Potency: Wall level (Has busted through walls on several occasions. Knocked off a chunk of stone wall. Broke Mac's nose in a single punch and Mac survived a head on collison car crash with ease. Broke a large wooden post with one punch. With his whip, pulled large wooden posts apart. Kicked a man so hard that he was hurled through a window and damaged a control console. Knocked over a native's hut with a shoulder check. Knocked out Gunichi with a swing kick who could physically break a stone pillar in half with ease. Kicked a chunk of stone off of a cave wall which was described as being as solid as a Model T engine block. Shattered a wooden door which would require this much energy, though the door had its lock destroyed and the door had been damaged. Tackled a man hard enough to shatter a wooden door. Overpowered Mola Ram, who could rip the hearts out of humans. Rolled through a barrier of very thick ice.Pulls apart chain. Capable of clashing with Lawton, who could rip off a ship's railing. Pushed a large stone stalactite off of a ceiling. Dived through a barred window, breaking apart the bars. Slammed a door on a thug hard enough to put a hole in it). Street level to Small Building level with several weapons like firearms and grenades. Speed: Peak Human (Outran a rolling boulder. Ran faster than pressure plate-activated dart traps can shoot. Rushed a Nazi holding him at gunpoint, stealing his gun and mowing down the other Nazis before they could fire their own weapons), possibly Superhuman '''(Outran a tiger, which can run up to 65 kilometers an hour in short distances) with '''Supersonic reactions (Has dodgedand avoided gunfire multiple times) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Pushed over a boat which was described as being large enough that would require a giant to move. After getting enough leverage, was capable of knocking over a large stone statue. Diverted a pillar by swinging a sandbag into it. Capable of dragging out a large stone block and pushing an Olmec head. Pulled over a large cat statue. Lifted a large stone stalactite. Pushed aside rocks that were burying him. Lifted a large cage. Pushed over a giant statue) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Has survived shoulder checking and charging through walls. Took hits from Mola Ram who could rip out hearts from humans with his bare hands, and even survived Mola attempting to do the same thing to him. Survived two tons of armour falling on top of him. Took blows from a man who was capable of cracking a concrete pillar. Survived being attacked by a bear. Was hit by a giant octopus so hard that he skipped across the water as if he were a flat stone. Survived being attacked by a bull. Casually tanked swinging into a truck. Tanked blows from a man who could punch through a cabinet door. Tanked being tossed around in a lead-lined fridge after a nuclear explosion sent it flying into the distance. Had his head pushed through a wooden wall. Grazed by a whip which was capable of taking a chunk out of a solid granite wall. Took an attack from Homonculus who could destroy a machine in a single punch. Casually shook off getting thrown through a wall disguised as a book shelf. Took a blow from a monk that kicked a mop in half and punched/kicked through an iron, wood, and paper mache model whale. Fine after swinging down from a window and crashing into a market stall, breaking it. Can survive getting hit with a pendulum strong enough to smash stone. Has survived falling from great heights, which would yield this level), possibly higher '(Survived a blast from the Invincible Ruby, which is strong enough to cause the temple he was in to fall apart. Survived a storm spell that blew off the top of a lighthouse he was inside. Survived multiple grenades exploding right next to him) 'Stamina: High (Took several attacks while poisoned. Can hold his breath for 3 minutes. Continued to fight while being stabbed through a voodoo doll or when he was shot in the arm) Range: Several meters with his whip. Standard Equipment: His trademark whip, firearms, machetes, swords, grenades, vehicles, etc. Intelligence: Genius (Scientific and archeological knowledge; skilled fighter and gunman; photographic memory; can speak multiple languages; Highly strategic. Built a functioning hot air balloon when he was just a child) Weaknesses: In the last movie, his aiming and health were decaying. Additionally, Indy is terrified of snakes. Can fly planes, yet cannot land them. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Thomas (Maze Runner) Thomas' Profile (Both were unarmed. Indy was given his Spirit Animal. Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Indiana Jones Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pilots Category:Scientists Category:Explosion Users Category:Elders Category:TV Characters Category:Teachers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Game Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Disney Category:Blade Users Category:Brawlers Category:Geniuses Category:Drivers Category:Bikers Category:Tier 9 Category:Acrobats Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Vehicle Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Married Characters Category:Parents